Where is Tony?
by Phoenix1Skyfire9
Summary: Tony has had enough of the way that he was treated but he does not want to leave his job so he goes for a walk to clear his head. Though the next day he does not show up for work. What has happened to Tony and can the team find him before it is to late? Who is with Tony that seems to hold him together?
1. Chapter 1

Tony POV

I know that this is unfair of me to do to the team, but the way that I have been treated by them means that I can no longer work with them. I dare not write a letter nor hand anything in to show them that there is anything out of the ordinary. I don't want to be found by them or anyone that I helped put away. I dare not leave any traces that I left or why. I know that they will look but I hope that my plan will work.

Getting up from my desk I open up the draw and place my badge and gun in there along with my cell. It will look as if I had unintentionally left my stuff here. Yes I know that I am breaking one of Gibb's rules about never be unreachable, but to me protecting them is more important than anything I can think of.

I go down to Abbey's lab to see if she is still there and she was sound asleep. I go up to her and place a light kiss upon her forehead not wanting to wake her up from her dreams.

I left the building before the hour hit 0300 leaving my car behind and walked home. I knew that there would be questions about why I did something that stupid but truth be told I was tired of driving and all I wanted to do was have a nice walk home to clear my head.

Ziva POV

I went for my early morning jog like I always do before I had to go into work with the team. I know that today I will have to deal with Tony's flirtations and McGee trying his best not to get on Gibbs bad side. Gibbs head slapping Tony for not doing his job. I finished by jog early and drove into work I saw that Tony's car was here and did not think anything of it, just that he was trying to get some work done before everyone showed up.

Entering the bull pen I noticed that it was empty of life which was weird when Tony's car was in the parking lot. Although he might have gone to the bathroom before I arrived.

An hour later McGee and Gibbs showed up and a sleepy Abbey came up as well.

The bull pen was starting to buzz with life but still no sign of Tony at all.

Gibbs POV

I saw that Ziva was busy working on some cold cases and that there was a pile of folders on my desk. I knew that it was Tony who did all that for me, so I sat down and started to look them over and noticed that there were a few spelling mistakes. I looked up and noticed for the first time that Ziva, McGee was here but there was no usual banter going on between my agents.

"David, McGee where is Tony?" I asked.

"His car is here when I came in today and when I entered the pen I thought that maybe he was in the bathroom. That was an hour ago." David answered me.

"Boss I have not seen Tony since yesterday."

"Call his cell phone and if you can not reach him on his cell phone then call his house phone."

"Yes boss."

We all heard a phone ringing from Tony's desk and I went over to see what it was, opening up the desk I saw that it was Tony's phone.

"Damn it Tony I always say never be unreachable." I screamed out loud.

"Gibbs I am not getting an answer on his house phone." Ziva said.

"David, McGee go to his home and see if he is there."

"Yes Boss."

Abby's POV

I woke up and noticed that the lab door was opened which was strange seeing how I normally keep it close if I fall asleep or when I leave the building. My first thought was that Gibbs came down stairs to see if I was in. I really don't know who it was that came downstairs to open my door.

I went upstairs to see if Gibbs was the one that opened my door when I noticed that he was pissed off at Tony my first thought was that Tony did something really stupid and was hiding from Gibbs which would not save him at least. Gibbs is like a bloodhound that once he has the scent of something he will never let go.

"Gibbs when I woke up this morning I saw that my lab door was opened and I know that I had it close when I fell asleep from the case yesterday. I was wondering if you were the one that opened my door."

"No Abbey it was not me and I just sent David and McGee to go and retrieve Tony."

"Tony is not here yet but his stuff is here."

"I know that Abby."

I know that tone of voice from Gibbs, Tony I hope that you have a very good reason about why you are not here.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Review: Tony was thinking about leaving though he left his stuff behind. Did he really think that he could leave his friends behind? Will anyone be able to help him with his pain?

Tony's POV

When I awoke I had no idea where I was or what I was doing here. All that I knew was that the team including Gibbs are going to murder me if I am ever found. Although I do not want to dead by the time they do try to find me.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked me. "Did that bastard catch you? Man he is getting desperate to find his little girl."

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"Who I am is not important and as to where you are, well lets just say that this team that you were thinking about is going to find you but I just hope that he lets you go before to long. If you stay close to me; you will end up getting hurt. However the one that dropped you off here said that you should be tortured physically before he even thinks about getting you out of here."

"Wait how do you know what I was thinking?"

"Oops sorry I forgot that you are not from around here. I can hear what people are thinking and I can feel things all around me be it emotions from anguish of the death of a love one or joy of birth of life. It helps me a lot. There are other things that will be explained in due time however I ask you to not question me."

"Okay now I need to get a message to my boss to come save me."

Gibbs POV

I just sent the team out to look for Tony, I know that I have my rules about everything but it is for their own protection. Why did Tony not heed my rules. When Abby came up from her lab to ask me if I went down there at all I knew something was up. Tony was working late again even though we had just finish up a case. Damn it.

"Um excuse me I hate to disturb you banter but I know where the one called Tony is." A voice said.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"As to who I am it matters not just know that I am doing everything in my power to get Tony out of that horror. If it is possible please have some of the Team that Tony works with here. I have to go but I will be shortly I hope."

I picked up my phone to call David and McGee.

"Anything?"

"He did return home last night."

"Alright come back."

I called down to autopsy and told Ducky and Palmer to come up, after that I called Abby's lab and told her to come up.

Ziva's POV

I could not see Tony getting into this much trouble. Though when Gibbs called us and told us to return to NCIS I thought that Tony had return and I was going to give him a tongue lashing that he needed. I saw that McGee heading to a car when something caught my attention. As I walked towards it I was getting weak then nothing. Until I woke up again but this time next to Tony or so I thought.

"What the hell is going on and where am I?" I screamed.

"Please keep you voice calm it scares her and she will need all the soothing emotions that we can all muster. One of us is already broken at what we just saw and she is trying to make it look like nothing." A motherly voice said.

I turned and saw that there was a young woman and an older woman in one corner in what appears to be a cell.

"Who else is here?" I demanded.

"She won't say, all that she knows is that she had to get him out of this place just she had tried so many times with all of us. When she is like this she won't speak. In fact I doubt she will speaking for a while now."

"What happened to her?"

"She was beaten. Though it was not her time to receive that punishment. It was the newbie's turn. All people who are here get their beatings the first few days of being here. *Snorts* It serves her right though thinking that she can protect everyone when she can not." A guard said.

"You Cain were never like this you used to be more sympathetic towards her. I know what happened and how she saved you. He would have died if not for her."

"I know that I am missing a great deal but would someone mind telling me where we are and where Tony DiNozzo is?"

"Hmmmm Tony is here and he is not feeling well. Nanna will you go tend to him. His lungs are causing him pain. Please take the new person out of here I know what will happen next." A raspy voice said.

McGee's POV

I turned around and saw that Ziva was now missing and all that I could find where her phone and gun. I returned to Gibbs and told him what happened and Abby who I had no idea was there broke down.

"That is strange Timothy. Ziva knows how to take care of herself and if there was a struggle you would have seen some signs to it. It seems as if something is taking people out of thin air." Ducky said.

"They are safe for now and I can try to take you to them but please don't ask to much from me." A raspy voice said getting our attentions.

"My dear young woman you look worse for wear. Do you mind me asking what happened to you."

"I am not able to say are you all ready. I can get you there a little ways."

"Yes."

There was a blinding light then when we opened them we were surround by people who were from an ancient time.

"We were asked to come here by our commander. We are the northern army."

"I am Gibbs, he is McGee. The two in the back are Doctor Mallard and Jimmy Palmer. The woman with us is Abby."

"This way. We were told to help you get two people out of the dungeon if we hurry we can save them."

"Save them from what and where are we?" Abby demanded.

"Save them from getting killed."

Tony's POV

I woke to screaming and saw that it was someone getting tortured another person was standing over her laughing. I swore that I would get them back. A guard came to my cell and told me to get out.

"You are going back he is waiting for you. You will soon feel everything that she has felt and you will be broken." He said to me.

Everything went black when I woke I saw that I was in someone's basement but again I don't know where. I just hope that it is not at one of the people who got parole and is gunning for me.

Gibbs where are you?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: In the last chapter the sentence should say "He did not come home." I will get to fix it shortly once I have the story completed please be patient with me.

Ziva's POV

There was someone being tortured when I awoke. I don't know how long that the person was tortured. I know that Tony was here; I just don't know where. There is something going on that the people here do not want to tell me. I looked out of the cell and I saw that there was that young woman being dragged back into her own cell. She was being held in between two men. I could not see her breathing nor could I see her face to tell if she was alive.

"Its okay child. I know that she is still alive, though she is not inside her body. She won't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they caused her great pains."

"Thank you for letting me know that. I must go and find Tony so that we can get out of here."

"He was taken from this place while you slept. Only one who knows where he is now is that young woman down there. She won't be able to talk though at least not until she has healed."

"So how am I suppose to find my partner."

"I don't know, but please when you leave take her with you. She needs to heal and getting tortured every day will only bring her closer to death."

Gibbs POV

"You better tell me what is going on."

"All that I know is that the commander wants you to come and take your people with you when you leave. The commander did not say much only that one of them will be killed and the other will kill themselves over grief. The one who is our ruler gets his kicks in seeing people killing themselves."

"So where are our people?"

"In the dungeon." A weak voice said behind them.

They all turned around and saw that it was the same young woman who had asked for their help, though when they got a closer look they saw that she was barely holding herself up.

"Commander we need to know what is going on inside the dungeon."

"One of the two that was brought here is still alive and unharmed. She was hiding with Nanna. The other was taken away though he is near a desert. I do not have his exact location. All that he wants is to be found and to have his wounds looked at. I had asked for their doctor to come here in case _He_ started to torture them. You must get the other one out of the dungeon."

"My dear young woman what do you mean torture them. Who would want to torture anyone?" Ducky asked.

The young woman looked over at Ducky and only said "He rules over all in this land. He is never mentioned where he could hear."

"Commander we will be there shortly. Do you know how long it will be until _He_ comes again to torture the two people who came."

"I do not know. _He_ comes at strange times. Though I know that Nanna has told me that _He_ has not laid a hand on them..." The young woman said before disappearing, leaving everyone in wonder.

"What the hell just happened and how do you know that young woman?" Gibbs was asking.

Tim was holding a shaken Abby, wondering how in the world were they going to save their friends. Meanwhile Ducky was wondering who the young woman was and how she looked from the last time that he had seen her.

"Sir she is our commander, our protector, she was raised with a great burden that will be the death of her one day. No one knows of her name." Someone answered though this reply did not seem to put Gibbs at ease.

"How long do we have until we reach our destination?"

"Not long sir. Only a few more hours and we will be seeing your friends again. Though I will warn you that our commander is there as well."

"What do you mean that your commander is there?" Abby spoke for the first time since she found out that Tony was missing.

"She is there because she was being stupid and got caught." Another voice said.

"You speak as if this is something that she always does. Do you not remember that she was captured saving us when we were running for our lives." Someone was shouting back at the other.

"Enough it matters not only that we need to help them get their people out of that place." The first voice said.

Everyone else was wondering what that was all about though the group noticed that the army was worried about their people.

"Abby we will find them and we will save Tony and Ziva." Gibbs said.

Ziva's POV

I do not know how long I was asleep or where Tony was. Only that the elder woman told me that the young woman who I saw getting dragged back into her cell should come with me. It seemed like for hours before I saw my friends entering the dungeon.

I went over to them, though I wanted to find out how they were able to find me. One of the others that came went into the cell that I saw the young woman being dragged into and came out carrying the young woman in his arms.

"It is best if the commander goes with you guys. When she is able she will be able to help you find the other one."

"Ziva where is a Tony?"

"He was here but when I woke up he was gone. Where he went I do not know."

"Gibbs we have to find him."

A sound came from somewhere and we all looked around we saw that the young woman struggling in the arms.

"We need to keep our emotions calm otherwise we disturb her when she needs to heal."

"We need to take her with us, Gibbs. Her wounds are severe and I fear that she will not be able to make it with those wounds, plus if she is able to find young Anthony, she will need to be able to tell us."

"It will not be that simple, the damage that you were referring to doctor is more severe than anyone of us could think of. She is not only suffering from her pain but from this Anthony person." The elder woman said. "Please take her with you."

"Of course."

"Just be careful of her wounds both old and new."

I was stunned to learn that there were more wounds than what I had seen.

Tony's POV

I woke and the bastard who thought that it would be nice to put me in the basement with no heat is going to be paying my medical bills. I guess that he found out that I had the plague. Bastard. All that I know is that he is displeased that I have a relationship with his daughter when I was first going out with a doctor. I wanted to scream at him that my life was of no concern to him.

What made me keep my tongue on that subject was that I was seeing a young woman over in a corner. I thought that bastard could see her but I was wrong.

"Hello Tony. I was able to get ahold of your friends and got them to come save you and Ziva. Do you want to talk? I will listen." she said.

TBC


End file.
